koreanwebtoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naver
Naver (Hangul: 네이버) is a popular search portal in South Korea, which dominates a market share of South Korea of over 70% compared to 2% for Google in 2007, and 44.27% in 2011. Naver was launched in June 1999 by ex-Samsung employees, and it debuted as the first Web portal in South Korea that used its own proprietary search engine. Among Naver's features is "Comprehensive Search", launched in 2000, which provides results from multiple categories on a single page. It has since added new services such as "Knowledge Search", launched in 2002. It also provides Internet services including a news service, an e-mail service, an academic thesis search service, and a children's portal. In 2005, Naver launched Happybean, the world's first online donation portal, which allows users to find information and make donations to over 20,000 civil society and social welfare organizations. According to comScore, Naver received 2 billion queries in August 2007, accounting for over 70% of all search queries in Korea, and making it the fifth most used search engine in the world, following Google search, Yahoo!, Baidu, and Bing. Naver launched its service in Japan in 2009, marking their first expansion out of Korea. History The word "Naver" was derived from the word "navigate" and the suffix "-er" to mean "a sailor of the Web". Naver was incorporated in June 1999, launching the first South Korean search portal that used an internally developed search engine. In August 2000, it launched the "Comprehensive Search" service. which allows users to get a variety of results from a search query on a single page, organized by type, including blogs, websites, images, cafes, etc. This was five years before Google launched a similar offering with its "Universal Search." In July 2000, Naver was merged with Hangame, South Korea's first online game portal, and in 2001 changed its name to NHN, or Next Human Network. The combination of the country's top search engine and the top game portal has allowed NHN to remain South Korea's largest Internet company, with the top market capitalization among companies listed on KOSDAQ. In the early days of Naver operation, there was a relative dearth of webpages in the Korean language. To fill this void, Naver became an early pioneer in user-generated content through the creation of the "Knowledge Search" service in 2002. In Knowledge Search, users pose questions on any subject, and select among answers provided by other users, awarding points to the users who provide the best answers. Knowledge Search was launched three years before Yahoo! launched its similar "Yahoo! Answers" service, and now boasts a database of over 80 million answer pages. Over the years, Naver has continued to expand its offerings, adding a blog service in 2005, local information search and book search services in 2004, desktop search in 2005, and the webtoon(webcomic) service in 2006. From 2005-2007 it expanded its multimedia search services, including music and video search, Internet phone service and mobile search. On January 1, 2009, Naver released its new interface. Naver Comics Naver Comics (Hangul:네이버 만화) is an area that provides Naver users with manhwa comics and original comic pieces. Most significantly, it offers comic book, genre fiction, and free manhwa. Users must pay publishers to use their comic book and genre fiction contents. On the other hand, free manhwa, webtoon, is provided by professional artists weekly for free. Moreover, Naver promotes amateurs to be writers of the comic series through the process of rising in status. Status tends to be raised by being selected as "Top Challenge Manhwa" after posting "Challenge Manhwa" as amateurs. Comic books and genre fiction are provided by choosing either a flat rate plan or a meter rate plan. However, the flat rate plan can sometimes be limited according to seminal works. Users can either buy each piece one by one or buy 1day/7day/30day flat rate plan to enjoy comics through that period. However, premium works can be limited to the flat rate plan by publishers. They must be paid by a credit provided by Naver, and it is called "Naver Coin". Naver Coins can be obtained by credit card payment, wire transfers, mobile phones, and gift cards that Naver accepts. It has a ratio of 1:1 with Korean currency. If users are interrupted while reading comics by system errors or maintenance, the interrupted periods will be paid back by doubling their hours. Revenue Revenue is generated for Naver webtoons indirectly monetized from display or ads featured at the bottom of each webtoon episode. More recently, Naver has been experimenting with a new form of advertising known as “Page Profit Share.” PPS is a type of visual ad that uses a webtoon’s art and characters to promote a product. These co-branded ads are featured alongside or at the end of a webtoon episode. In the case of Page Profit Share ads, the content creator receives 70 percent of ad sales with the remainder going to the platform provider. PPS ads will likely stand out more for readers and result in higher click-through-rates, which means greater revenue for Naver and the author. The Three Tiers of Naver Webtoons In Naver, there are three main catagories: 1) 도전 만화 Challenge Manhwa; 2) 베스트 도전 Best Challenge; 3) 웹툰 Webtoon :1) Challenge Manhwa is for anybody. Anyone from any skill can post their webtoons up here. Most of the people are just people doing this for fun. Some are very serious about this and are amateurs with very good skills. After a while, if a Challenge manhwa webtoon starts to gain popularity, it moves up to Best Challenge. Webtoons in this tier sometimes don't have a set schedule. :2) Best Challenge is the cream of the crop of the Challenge Manhwa webtoons. These people have been selected by Naver and promoted depending on their popularity and quality of their webtoons. Unlike the Webtoon tier, the webtoon creators can also publish their webtoon elsewhere to promote their creations. An example of this is Holy Alice. That webtoon was published at Naver, Daum, and Tapastic. If a Best Challenge webtoon has been extremely popular and has great quality, Naver will promote them to Webtoon. :3) Webtoon is the best of the best. This is where the artists actually get paid. They become full-time professional webtoon artists and they are paid for their work. The more popular webtoons are paid more. When a best challenge webtoon moves up to this category, they have to start all over and reboot the webtoon. To improve the quality of the webtoon, all the artists are required to revise their work. Once the webtoon creators reach this tier, they sign a contract giving Naver exclusive publishing rights for their webtoon. Competition to get into this tier is very difficult. This sometimes results in the artists moving another webtoon site. Content Rating System In the past, it was divided into two ratings: All (webtoon suitable for all ages) and 18 (No one under 18 is allowed to read this webtoon) If you click on the rating 18 webtoon, you will get a message that "You can only read this webtoon for 18 years or older. So if you do not login to Naver, you will not be able to read this webtoon." From May 15, 2019, the webtoon rating system was implemented. It is said that 10 platforms including Naver and Daum participate. link (Korean) The ratings are: All (전체 연령 감상이 가능한 작품입니다) – It is a work that can be seen all ages. Webtoon suitable for all ages. 12 (⑫세 이상 관람을 권장드립니다) – I encourage you to see this work from 12 years or older. Webtoon intended for readers 12 and over. 15 (⑮세 이상 관람을 권장드립니다) – I encourage you to see this work from 15 years or older. Webtoon intended for readers 15 and over. 18 (⑱세 이상 관람을 권장드립니다) – I encourage you to see this work from 18 years or older. Webtoon intended for readers 18 and over. It is presumed that Naver Comics has its own classification. Naver Webcomics Best Challenge *''Aidie'' *''Black Haze'' *''The Cat Meets Fish'' *''Cosmic Bullet'' *''Daydreamers'' *''The Devil Who Couldn't Fly'' *''Holy Alice'' Ongoing Webtoons Publish serially (based on January 8, 2019 - in Korea). Source (Korean) *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' *''Days of Hana'' *''Denma'' *''DICE: The Cube that Changes Everything'' *''Don't Let Go of the Mental Rope'' *''Eleceed'' *''Free Draw'' *''Gaus Electronics'' *''Guardians of the Video Game'' *''Hardcore Leveling Warrior'' *''Hellper'' *''HIVE'' *''I'm a Middle Schooler Becoming the Demon Lord'' *''Knight Run'' *''Kubera'' *''Legal Pirate Parfait'' *''Lookism'' *''Neolith Girl'' *''Revival Man'' *''Sindorim'' *''Supernatural Investigation Department'' *''Sweet Home'' *''Tales of the Unusual'' *''Terror Man'' *''The Dragon Next Door'' *''The Gamer'' *''The God of High School'' *''The Sound of Your Heart'' *''Tower of God'' *''Trump'' *''Ultimate Legend Kang Hae Hyo'' *''Wind Breaker'' *''XINK3R'' *''Yumi's Cells'' Completed Webtoons Write webtoons that are terminated, or hiatus for long periods. *''2011 The Vault of Horror: A Collection of Nightmares'' *''2012 If the Earth Is Destroyed?'' *''2013 Korean Ghost Stories'' *''2014 Naver Webtoon: What If'' *''2015: Space Series'' *''2015 Chiller'' *''2015 Relationship'' *''2016 Off to School'' *''2016 Shriek'' *''2017 Please Take Care of My Soda!'' *''2017 Brave New World'' *''3-Second Strip'' *''10th Dimension Boys'' *''Ability'' *''About Death'' *''Aisopos'' *''All That We Hope to Be'' *''Along With the Gods'' *''Alpha'' *''Americano Exodus'' *''Annarasumanara'' *''A Simple Thinking About Blood Type'' *''Athena Complex'' *''Attention Please!'' *''Aura from Another Planet'' *''Bastard'' *''Black Mage: Origin'' *''Bongcheon-dong Ghost Story'' *''Burning Hell'' *''Cheese in the Trap'' *''Cherry Blossoms'' *''Comic Man Blues'' *''Cosmic Bullet'' *''Crepuscule'' *''Dead Days'' *''Dear, Only You Don't Know'' *''Deep'' *''Distant Sky'' *''Dragon's Son Changsik'' *''Dr. Frost'' *''Duty after School'' *''Family Man'' *''Fantasy Sketch - The Game'' *''Flow'' *''For the Sake of Sita'' *''Friday: Forbidden Tales'' *''Gepetto'' *''Girls of the Wild's'' *''God of Bath'' *''GOSU'' *''Green Boy'' *''Green Smile'' *''HJ-Story'' *''How to Hug an Elephant'' *''Interference from Living'' *''Island'' *''Jingle Jungle'' *''Jungle High School'' *''Lessa'' *''Let's Fight Ghost'' *''Looking for a Father'' *''Magical 12th Graders'' *''Magician'' *''Melo Holic'' *''Midnight Rhapsody'' *''Moonlight Hair'' *''Moon You'' *''Murder DIEary'' *''My Boo'' *''My Heart is Beating'' *''My Lawyer, Mr. Jo'' *''My Kitty and Old Dog'' *''Nano List'' *''Neolith Girl'' *''Noblesse'' *''Nowhere Boy'' *''Oh! Holy'' *''Orange Marmalade'' *''Parallel Lives'' *''Penguin Loves Mev'' *''Pet Diary'' *''Pine in the Flower Garden'' *''Pink Lady'' *''Prince of Prince'' *''Red String'' *''Salty Studio'' *''She is a Vampire!'' *''Sidekicks'' *''Smile Brush'' *''Space China Dress'' *''Splashy Lassie Club'' *''Strangers from Hell'' *''Student A'' *''Subtle Disaster'' *''Superior Day'' *''Super Secret'' *''TAL'' *''Tale of Gyeryong Fairy'' *''Terror Man'' *''The Cat Meets Fish'' *''The Cliff'' *''The Girl from Class'' *''The Red Book'' *''The Stories of Those around Me'' *''The Three Times'' *''Transfer Student Storm Bringer'' *''Trauma'' *''Unknown Caller'' *''UnTOUCHable'' *''Welcome to the Convenience Store'' *''Westwood Vibrato'' *''Winter Woods'' *''Yummy! Unlicensed Cooking '' Brand Webtoons The some webtoon, which is sponsored by companies, organizations, and public organizations, is called the brand webtoon. There're more than 100 brand webtoons currently in the Naver. Compared to 400 ~ 500 of the number of works of general Naver webtoons, although it's small, and still plenty. Since it was made for the promotion of South Korean organizations, so it's rarely officially translated into English. *Attention Please!: link (Korean), Samsung Electronics, Attention Please! Noblesse Wiki article, Jungle High School, Noblesse *Splashy Lassie Club: link (Korean), TN (Korean), Postvisual - English, Girls of the Wild's×Noblesse *Black Mage: Origin: MapleStory Unsorted External Links *Naver's Webtoons (Korean) *Naver's daily schedule of Webtoons (Korean) *Naver's listing of Best Challenge Webtoons (Korean) *Naver's Challenge Webtoons (Korean) *Naver's Brand Webtoons (Korean) |}} Category:Webtoon Publishers